


nowhere to run

by cronchywaters



Category: danganronpa: welcome to camp despair, dr wtcd, wtcd
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cronchywaters/pseuds/cronchywaters
Summary: just a simple little hana ine oneshot with her official backstory! nothing too special.
Kudos: 6





	nowhere to run

**Author's Note:**

> just some quick trigger warnings for ab/se, as well as murder + fairly graphic descriptions of violence! also, reminder that hana's pronouns are she/he!

work.

it was all hana knew. ever since he could remember, her family had him work. she didn't become the ultimate chef for nothing, after all. but once she was old enough, hana was forced into being the only cook for the restaurant her family ran, and it all piled onto him. before he knew it, hana had reached her breaking point.

but that wasn't allowed.

if hana even once attempted to speak out, she would get yelled at, thrown around, and forced back into the kitchen, which was apparently "where she belongs". he quickly learned that negative emotions were not to be tolerated in her household, and was forced into burying them where she thought no one would find them. he had to be nice to the guests, and if she even tried to beg them to help her, he would get punished for it. it seemed as though nothing she would do would work.

except... one possible thing.

hana never really went to a public school, it was more of a private school that his parents basically owned. and it wasn't like hana would ever get a moment's solace there, either; the sheer amount of siblings she had made it next to impossible for hana to do anything without getting caught. however, in some way or another, a school recognized hana's talent. hope's peak academy, it was called. they invited hana to their school as the ultimate chef, but gave in a bonus invitation to a camp the school had ownership over. an escape.

as soon as that letter came in the mail, hana stashed it away. her parents would never allow their little girl to just... _leave_ them! who would run _their_ stupid little restaurant with hana gone, after all? it's not like they could just do things for themselves. so, hana came up with a little plan. it would be difficult to get away with, but... after years upon years of relentless work, hana knew his talent and her family's restaurant better than anyone else. he knew where every exit, every hiding spot, and every little camera was and could be. this murder she was planning would've been a piece of cake.

except... that's not quite what hana wanted. sure, simply poisoning her parents would be more than enough, but... since hana wasn't exactly planning on coming back, she decided to make it more interesting for the pigs who had to investigate it. make them think it was some kind of serial murderer instead of the daughter of the very people who had been killed.

it was a simple job, really; all hana would have to do is stab her parents to death, place them in ways that could possibly be indicative of a serial killer, and leave for camp. with how stupid and unassuming his parents believed him to be, it would've been even easier. she could simply act the fool until the moment was right.

and that's exactly what she did.

the night before leaving for camp, hana invited her parents to a special dinner. all of his siblings were either in their rooms or spending time with their friends, so the moment was just right. as his parents sat down, she stabbed her father in the back, dragging it along his spine as her mother screamed in terror. of course, hana was expecting that, so before her scream could get too loud, he took the knife out of his now dead father's back and threw it right into her throat. the simple gurgling sounds she made as she slumped over against the wall was more than enough to satisfy hana. he took his father's corpse and propped it on the chair he was going to sit in before his untimely demise, all nice and clean minus the blood. just how hana wanted it. next, she grabbed her mother's body and placed it on her father's lap. hana made sure that she wouldn't fall over before turning his back to his now very dead parents, and made sure to grab her suitcase on the way out. she'd be far away from the place she was tortured for his entire life in just a few hours, and it would take even longer for their bodies to be found. it was the perfect plan.

...until it wasn't.

one of her younger siblings stood in the doorway, terrified out of their mind, eyes moving between hana and the bodies of their lifeless parents. they nearly let out a scream before hana grabbed the frying pan from her suitcase and knocked it over their head. he made sure they weren't injured too harshly before making her proper getaway.

though, on the drive to camp, and as sirens could be heard in the distance, hana wondered... would her siblings be okay? sure, they always ratted him out to their parents, but... they didn't deserve to just be orphaned because hana wanted to be selfish. but it was too late to think about all that now. now was not the time to reflect on things, she was finally free, and that's what he should be grateful for.

so... why wasn't he?


End file.
